deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dart Feld
Dart Feld (ダート・フェルド, Dāto Ferudo) is the main protagonist from the video game, The Legend of Dragoon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dart Feld vs Cecil Harvey * Dart VS Roy Possible Opponents * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) * Lloyd Irving (Tales Of Symphonia) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Superman (DC Comics) History During his early childhood when he was only 5 years old, the town of Neet fell under siege by what was known as "The Black Monster" which Dart, his father Zieg and his mother Claire managed to escape in the near-by forest, when they went back to Neet to find survivors, Dart Feld only managed to find his father's memento. Thirteen years later, Dart Feld moves to the Village of Celes where he meets up with Shana, who happens to be his childhood friend and later love-interest. He then sets out on a journey to find "The Black Monster" out of revenge, it is then he meets the marshal artists named Haschel who is looking for his daughter named Claire. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 23 * Species: Human * Place of Birth: Neet * Height: 178 cm (about 5'9") * Weight: 260 lbs * Alignment: Lawful Good (Orderly Good) * Profession: Hero Equipment *'Claymore:' Dart Feld's most powerful weapon (with the soul exception of Soul Eater since it's earned by killing an optional boss). It grants Dart Feld an attack rating of +44. *'Dragon Helm:' Grants Dart Feld a +12 defensive rating in addition to a +50% boost to his overall hit points. *'Red DG Armor:' Grants Dart Feld a +41 defensive rating, a +40 magical defensive rating and immunity to fire attacks. *'Magical Greaves:' Grants Dart Feld a +10 Speed ratings, +5 Phy. & Mag. Evade. *'Talisman:' Prevents Dart Feld from being killed by instant-death moves. *'The Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit:' This allows Dart Feld to transform into The Red Dragoon. *'The Divine Dragoon Spirit:' This allows Dart Feld to transform into The Divine Dragoon. Abilities Dart Feld's abilities come in the form of additions, this allows him to perform a series of combos which build up his Spirit Points, once his spirit points max out allow him to morph into Dragoon form. * Double Slash: Deals 202% damage and scores 2 strikes, increases his Spirit Points to 35. * Volcano: Deals 250% damage and scores 4 strikes, increases his Spirit Points to 36. * Burning Rush: Deals 150% damage and scores 3 strikes, increases his Spirit Points to 102. * Crush Dance: Deals 250% damage and scores 5 strikes, increases his Spirit Points to 100. * Madness Hero: Deals 100% damage and scores 6 strikes, increases his Spirit Points to 204. * Moon Strike: Deals 350% damage and scores 7 strikes, increases his Spirit Points to 20. * Blazing Dynamo: Deals 450% damage and scores 8 strikes, increases his Spirit Points to 150. * Red Dragoon Morph: Upon morphing into the Red Dragoon will further increase Dart's stats that make him evened out, allowing him to deal more damage against his foes, this however makes him weak against water-based attacks. * Red Dragoon Attack: When morphed into the Red Dragoon Form, Dart Feld unleashes a series of fire attacks once perfected (see 3:22 here) * Divine Dragoon Morph: Upon morphing into the Divine Dragoon, this will nearly max out Dart Feld's strength, defense and magical defense. Further more, he's no longer weak against water-based attacks while in this form. * Divine Dragoon Attack: When morphed into the Divine Dragoon Form, Dart Feld unleashes a series of powerful attacks once perfected (see 6:57 here) Spells When Dart Feld is in either the Red Dragoon form or Divine Dragoon form gives him access to spell-casting when using those forms, here is the list of his spells as seen below... * Flame Shot: Dart Feld punches his fireball and launches on a single enemy, this fire effect is 50% powerful (Red Dragoon form). * Explosion: Dart Feld stabs his sword on the ground and summons a burning wave causing fire damage to all enemies caught in the wave, this fire effect is 25% powerful (Red Dragoon form). * Final Burst: Dart Feld grows his wing and propels himself towards a single target of his choice, this fire effect is 75% powerful (Red Dragoon form). * Red Eye Dragon: Dart Feld summons the Red-eyed Dragon and strikes all enemies, this is his most powerful spell attack with a fire effect of 175% (Red Dragoon form). * Divine Dragon Ball: Dart Feld creates a ball that deals 50% non-element to all enemies within radius (Divine Dragoon form). * Divine Dragon Cannon: Dart Feld's most powerful dragoon spell as it creates a divine blast dealing 100% non-element to a single target of his choice. Feats * Fought against a total of 36 bosses (45 if you count optional) * Tank's a large hunk of stone thrown from Fruegel in the face and gets back up afterwords (skip to 6:58) * Personally finished off Urobulus with a jumping slash attack in base form (skip to 4:46) * Withstood Kongol's punches that can knock him against the wall in base form. * Is capable of knocking back & knocking out Kongol with Red Dragoon form. * Manages to push Virage to the lava off the ledge while only in base form with only two slash attacks (skip to 7:25) * Saved King Albert from Fruegel * Withstands powerful lightning bolts cast by Emperor Doel. * Manages to fatally strike down Emperor Doel while he was in Dragoon Form as Dart Feld was only in base form (skip to 4:16). * Manages to personally cripple down Virage on the second encounter with a single slash attack (skip to 7:03) * Manages to withstands the power of a tsunami created by Regole despite being weak against water even while in Red Dragoon form (skip to 4:14) * Manages to fatally strike down Lenus while she was in Dragoon Form as Dart Feld was only in base form (skip to 4:00) * Manages to fatally strike down the Divine Dragon despite only being in base form (skip to 3:38) * Vanquishes Zackwell with a single sword slice as a finisher while in base form (skip to 2:30) * Defeated a total of four Virages. * Traded blows with the Ultimate Super Virage, whose Gravity Cannon attack is stated by the game itself to bring a complete galaxy into being as part of the attack (skip to 4:15) * Defeated the four forms of Melbu Frahma Weakness * Weak against water attacks (this weakness however becomes null & void when in Divine Dragoon form) * Manages to lose the Red Eye Dragoon Spirit twice, at one point by Mappi and another point by his father Zieg Feld (skip to 6:09 after Dart Feld lose it by Mappi and watch Zieg Feld conversation at the beginning of the video before Dart Feld fights him) Gallery Dart.png|Dart Feld in base form The Legend of Dragoon - Dart Feld in Dragoon form.png|Dart Feld in Red Dragoon form The Legend of Dragoon - Dart Feld in Divine Dragoon Form.png|Dart Feld in Divine Dragoon Form The Legend of Dragoon - Dart Feld close-up.png|Dart Feld close-up Trivia * Dart Feld is in fact heavily based off Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII albeit for different reasons. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Dragon Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sony Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:The Legend of Dragoon Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior